


Tender Touches (just to show you how I feel)

by sexualharrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualharrie/pseuds/sexualharrie
Summary: Despite being loud and chaotic on the exterior, Louis likes soft things. That’s why he likes Harry. That’s why he likes the slow music he puts on when he has a day off. That’s why he likes the old blanket he presses to his cheek every night because it makes him sleep better.But other than loving everything that sounds and feels soft, Louis also likes being soft, likes being taken care of. After a long day of interviews, performing, travelling, Louis needs a break. He usually spends those breaks alone, but he can never quite escape himself. Which is actually what he wants, needs. Sometimes he doesn’t want to be loud. He doesn’t want to be overly energetic. He doesn’t want to be ‘Tommo’. He wants to be ‘Lou’.Not many people about know that, though. Up until recently, no one did. No one knew that behind ‘The Tommo’ there was someone who wanted to be soft, wanted to be taken care of, wanted someone to look out for him so he could escape himself – even if it was for a short while. But Harry? Harry knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted.
> 
> Tags will be added as the story progresses, because the story will turn more sexual.
> 
> I'll probably add age play along the way.

Despite being loud and chaotic on the exterior, Louis likes soft things. That’s why he likes Harry. That’s why he likes the slow music he puts on when he has a day off. That’s why he likes the old blanket he presses to his cheek every night because it makes him sleep better.

But other than loving everything that sounds and feels soft, Louis also likes _being_ soft, likes being taken care of. After a long day of interviews, performing, travelling, Louis needs a break. He usually spends those breaks alone, but he can never quite escape himself. Which is actually what he wants, _needs_. Sometimes he doesn’t want to be loud. He doesn’t want to be overly energetic. He doesn’t want to be ‘Tommo’. He wants to be ‘Lou’.

Not many people about know that, though. Up until recently, no one did. No one knew that behind ‘The Tommo’ there was someone who wanted to be soft, wanted to be taken care of, wanted someone to look out for him so he could escape himself – even if it was for a short while.

Then a few weeks ago, Louis found the person who could be that for him; his escape, the one person that knows what Louis needs. And since then there hasn’t been a day Louis isn’t thankful for Harry and his ability to read Louis so well.

They’ve been friends for years, but lately they’ve become more. Louis is not sure what they are, they just are _more_. And it’s ok like this. Because whatever they are, Louis gets to keep him close, gets to have him whenever he needs to get away from reality. And Harry’s always so _so_ gentle with him – Louis absolutely loves it.

When they first started this, it was unexpected and unintentional; it just kind of happened.

~ * ~

They were all at a club after another successful gig, partying because they had the next day off. Louis smiled to himself as he took another sip from his drink and then disappeared to the dancefloor, looking for someone to dance with and maybe even take home (or, well, the hotel).

It had been a while since Louis had sex. A couple of months, maybe? He’s taken multiple people home, yes, but never did the actual act. They were either too rough while kissing, or too blunt in their dirty talk and it turned Louis off massively. It was terribly frustrating. That, and the fact that the girls he had picked up so far always wanted a good, quick one night stand – wanted Louis to take control. But Louis didn’t want control, not anymore. In his daily life, sure, he loved to be in charge of things, be the leader the band needed. But at the end of the day he wanted to let that control go and none of the people Louis had taken home so far made him feel safe enough to do that.

Tonight was not an exception. Louis soon got enough from the coloured lights and the upbeat music, from the blurry faces of people that expected things from him that he couldn’t give. So Louis searched for some place with a little more silence, which he could only find in the bathroom. It smelled like sweat and other things he’d rather not think about, but at least he could be alone for a few minutes.

Normally Louis enjoyed partying, dancing until the sun came up. But what he enjoyed the most was what came after that. As loud as the music at the club was, as quiet was his bedroom afterwards. As rough as unknown bodies felt against his, as soft felt his blanket when Louis wrapped it around himself when he finally went to sleep. It was difficult to explain.

But apparently not to Harry. He didn’t even need an explanation when he found Louis in the bathroom. He immediately walked up to Louis, wrapped him in a tight hug and whispered softly in his ear.

“You want to get out of here now, Lou?”

 _Lou_. Not Tommo.

“Please.” Louis answered and Harry nodded, taking him by the hand and leading him out of the bathroom and through the sea of people. On their way out of the club they passed a wasted Liam, who yelled “Going already, Tommo?”. Before Louis could reply, Harry had answered already, simply saying, “We’ll see you tomorrow, Li.” Then they left Liam and the rest of the dancing bodies behind, while Harry kept a hand on the small of Louis’s back.

When they finally stepped out of the club and into the night air, Louis took in a deep breath. He felt better already; the sky was dark and the street was quiet. But it still wasn’t quiet enough for him; the music from inside could still be heard and there were still some drunken people hanging by the exit of the club.

Louis turned to Harry, who nodded as if he already knew what Louis was going to ask.

“Cab’s already on its way. We’ll be back at the hotel soon enough.”

Then he wrapped an arm around Louis’s shoulder and pulled him in. Louis wasn’t able to check if there were any cameras around, but he trusted Harry’s eagle eyes. Harry somehow always managed to see someone filming him or taking a picture, so Louis wasn’t too worried.

When the cab arrived, Harry let Louis get in first and after they had both put their seatbelts on, he slowly stroked his fingers over Louis’s thigh. But the touches didn’t imply he expected something more of Louis. Instead they were just soft and gentle; exactly what Louis needed right now.

The cab came to a halt and Harry payed the driver before he took Louis by the hand and lead him into the hotel. He rubbed circles with his thumb over Louis’s hand as they walked to Louis’s room. Louis absolutely loved those little touches.

They stopped before the door of Louis’s room and Harry took the keycard out of Louis’s back pocket before Louis could do it himself. Then they stepped into the room and when Harry closed the door behind him, Louis could finally breathe again. It was silent. The lights were dimmed. There was nobody expecting anything from Louis right now.

Louis suddenly felt very tired. All he wanted was to go to bed, wrap himself in his duvet and nuzzle his face into the soft pillow.

But he remained standing in the middle of the room, although he didn’t quite know why. Harry did, though, somehow. Because he walked up to Louis from where he was standing at the door, took Louis by the hand again and lead him to the bed. He slightly pushed Louis down so he was sitting on the bed.  Harry slowly started taking Louis’s shoes off, then his socks and jacket, shirt and jeans. It was as if he knew Louis didn’t want to do it himself right now. As if he knew Louis wanted to be taken care of tonight.

Louis panicked for a second, because how did Harry know? Was Louis being too obvious? Did other people know? Did they think _Tommo_ wasn’t strong enough, not a good enough leader? Did they think of him as weak because he needed to let go sometimes?

His thoughts were put to a halt when Harry’s hand reached up to touch his face. Harry’s thumb traced lightly over Louis’s cheeks as Harry whispered, “You’re ok. You don’t have to think right now.”

Good. Because Louis really didn’t want to think right now. And if he really had to think of anything he wanted his thoughts to be of calm, tranquility, and possibly, Harry. Because somehow Harry’s name didn’t feel like the odd one out of that series of words. Quiet, softness, calm, tranquility, Harry. He fit right in.

Louis nodded in reply and Harry gave him a smile before he finished undressing Louis. It should have be weird, but it somehow wasn’t. Harry and Louis have been friends for years, at one point they were even best friends before they grew apart. But they still had that connection that neither of them had with the other boys. There was something special about their relationship. It was unexplainable. It was a _HarryAndLouis_ thing.

So it wasn’t weird that Harry was undressing Louis, because Louis knew Harry wasn’t expecting anything from him. He was just taking care of Louis. So Louis happily let him.

When Louis was left in nothing but his boxer briefs, Harry made him stand up for a moment so he could pull the duvet from beneath Louis’s body. He then moved Louis so he could lie down and as soon as Louis’s face hit the pillow, he felt so, so good. But he felt even better when Harry lay the duvet over his body and tucked him in so his whole body was covered with softness. Louis loved it. He finally felt like he could let go.

But then he heard Harry move away, his steps sounding further away from Louis and closer to the door of his room. And as much as Louis wanted to let go, he suddenly felt like the only thing he didn’t want to let go of, was Harry. He didn’t know where the paradox came from – not wanting to let go of Harry because Louis needed him here in order to _really_ let go – but it was just the way he felt at that moment.

So, “stay”, he whispered and prayed it was loud enough for Harry to hear.

He was afraid it wasn’t, because there was nothing but silence – and not the kind Louis likes – for a few seconds, but then Harry finally spoke.

“Are you sure?” he whispered and only then Louis realizes Harry hadn’t used his proper voice all night. He was always talking to Louis in whispers, while everyone else around him was loud, too loud. Louis felt so thankful for his friend. He wonders why they let each other grew apart; because he needed Harry, has always needed him.

“Please.” he said and he hadn’t meant anything as much as he meant that word at that moment. He wanted Harry close.

His face was still nuzzled into the pillow, so Louis couldn’t see whether Harry decided to move to the door or the bed, but then a few seconds later the mattress dipped and Louis slightly moved his head to see Harry taking off his clothes, except for his boxer briefs and white t-shirt. Then he climbed under the duvet and moved closer to Louis, who was thankful that Harry wasn’t staying on his own side of the bed.

“Can I?” Harry asked quietly, looking at the way Louis was tucked in. _He’s asking Louis if he can untuck him on one side so they can lie closer._ Louis’s heart melted, because Harry was thinking about every single thing. He nodded, letting Harry know it was ok if he untucked Louis for a moment. He couldn’t quite believe how Harry would know once he was tucked in, he hated being untucked, but he would just have to accept it for now. He had so many questions for Harry, but he would ask them all tomorrow. Tonight was for not thinking and letting go.

Harry untucked the duvet and came to lie even closer, wrapping and arm around Louis’s waist and pulling him in. Louis reluctantly moved his head from his pillow to Harry’s chest, thinking it wouldn’t be as soft, but he was wrong. Harry’s chest was firm, yes, but it also felt smooth and Louis let himself think for a moment how it would feel against his cheeks if Harry wasn’t still wearing his t-shirt. Maybe another time.

“Good?” Harry asked and _yes yes yes_ , it was absolutely perfect. But Louis didn’t feel like saying words right now so he nodded again and grabbed at Harry’s shirt, pulling the fabric into his fist because he needed to hold onto something.

“Sleep well, Lou.” he said and planted a kiss on Louis forehead. Then Louis tried to pull Harry even closer by his t-shirt and when he was finally satisfied, he closed his eyes and sighed happily. He finally found someone with whom he feels safe enough to let go. So with that thought on his mind, Louis let sleep take over.


End file.
